


no grave can hold my body down

by sincere_lies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pushing Daisies Fusion, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mentions of Death, Temporary Character Death, no knowledge of pushing daisies required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincere_lies/pseuds/sincere_lies
Summary: “And to top it all off... hardly anybody dies!”Kuroo had said it that day after the Adlers match and Shouyou had to hold in a hysterical laugh. Yeah, lucky for him they didn’t.Looking back, he probably jinxed himself right there.Pushing Daisies AU
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	no grave can hold my body down

**Author's Note:**

> For omihina week day 7: free prompt.
> 
>   
> If you have me on subscribe because of HP (or worse PJO), I am so so sorry. Haikyuu has been living in my head rent free for months now and it was only a matter of time until I wrote _something_ for it.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> **A quick rundown if you have no idea what Pushing Daisies is about but want to read this anyway:** main character is born with the ability to reanimate the dead by touching them. If something is revived for more than one minute, a similar "life value" in the vicinity drops dead as a form of balance. If he touches the revived person or thing a second time, they die permanently.

_“When my time comes around_

_Lay me gently in the cold dark earth_

_No grave can hold my body down_

_I'll crawl home to her”_

_\- Hozier, Work Song_

They were in the middle of an intense rally, sweat dripping from everyone on both teams. It reminded him of that game against Nekoma years and years ago. He hoped no one let the ball slip this time. 

Kageyama was leaving for Italy in a week and Shouyou would be damned if he didn’t get one last game before he went. So, he proposed one last game between their teams after the season was done.

Planning a friendly charity match between them had been a genius idea, he was kinda proud of it. Well, technically it had been Hitoka’s idea, but both teams’ managements and sponsors had loved it. So everybody won really.

The rally was still going, and even with the indoor air conditioning Shouyou could feel how stifling the body heat of everybody was getting, they would probably have to have a quick break to clean the court floors after this. But he used to play under the sun, feeling hot was the least of his problems.

Kageyama set the ball to Ushijima and Sakusa was right there to block it. The ball finally hit the floor.

And so did Sakusa.

Shouyou had been just turning to celebrate the point when he saw it. Sakusa’s eyes widening when he landed back on the ground, his balance wrong from the force of the block he had just made and the floor too slippery from the sweat. His reflexes a second too late from the exhaustion.

There was a crack and he swore the whole arena went silent for a moment.

“Sakusa! Sakusa, are you okay? Oh my god, someone get a doctor!” Meian was next to Sakusa in a second and so was the rest of the team, rounding around the body on the floor.

Shouyou was stuck in place staring for what it felt like an eternity before he snapped out of it.

“Hinata, don’t!” He heard Kageyama say, but it was too late. He was already moving.

* * *

_“And to top it all off... hardly anybody dies!”_

Kuroo had said it that day after the first Adlers match and Shouyou had to hold in a hysterical laugh. Yeah, lucky for him they didn’t.

Looking back, he probably jinxed himself right there.

* * *

What it felt like a lifetime later, he was crouched in one of the lesser walked hallways of the Edion arena, staring at nothing. He didn’t even notice when footsteps approached him.

“Shouyou-kun.” Hitoka’s concerned voice reached him and he finally looked up. She was twisting her hands nervously and the others stood just behind her. Kageyama, Tsukishima and Tadashi stared at him with different levels of concern on their faces. He knew it was bad when he could see that even Tsukishima was worried.

There was really no escaping this anymore.

“How is it out there?” The game had been called off; it was only logical really. He hoped it wouldn’t affect the children sports center they were raising the money for too badly.

“Everyone is leaving. The ambulance took him; they think it was a heart attack.” Tsukishima informed him simply.

“It probably was.”

“You don’t know?” Tsukishima asked a little disbelieving.

“I don’t make a habit of doing this with people, Tsukishima!” Shouyou snaped back, really not in the mood to deal with him.

“Calm down, Shouyou. It’s going to be okay.” Shouyou turned to look back at Tadashi, who tried really hard to look calm for him. Shouyou appreciated, really, but it wasn’t working.

“Someone is dead, Tadashi!” His voice rippled through the hallway and they all feel silent.

Shouyou thought back to the moments right after he touched Sakusa and the other man blinked his eyes as if nothing had happened. Bokuto started screaming and Shouyou used the distraction to distance himself from Sakusa as quickly as he could. He could feel Kageyama’s stare on the side of his head but he turned to look at the game timer that was still going. Anytime now.

The seconds passed and soon enough there was a commotion from the stands. One of the spectators had fallen too.

Dead.

“Do you regret it?” Tsukishima asked simply, no judgment at all in his voice. Exactly what Shouyou needed right now.

“No.” He should probably feel worse about it. He probably would feel terrible if fate had not been kind to him and taken someone else he cared about. The fact was that right now he only felt relieved and slightly nauseous.

“So really, there isn’t much to it now is there?” No, there really wasn’t. He could see later if there was anything he could do for the family of the person who died but Tsukishima had a point.

“There is another problem though.” Kageyama said making all of them turn to him. “How are you gonna keep playing with Sakusa-san now that you can’t touch him? Not to mention…” He left the phrase hang uneasily and it was a little touching really, how Kageyama was still so awkward about things that didn’t really involve volleyball, but he remembered the way Shouyou talked about Sakusa anyway.

“Omi-san doesn’t like being touched anyway. This is not going to be hard.” He argued, forcing a smile that anyone could see it was fake.

Silence followed his statement and he looked around to see all his friends staring at him with different levels of skepticism. Tsukishima had an outright ‘are you stupid’ look on his face; Shouyou was very used to that one.

Yeah, he didn’t really believe himself either.

* * *

Back when he was young, winter used to mean rolling around in the snow of their backyard, making snow men with Natsu and having their garden still filled with flowers that were not supposed to be in season. Natsu loved it when he touched dried patches of flowers and watched them bloom again against the stark whiteness of the season.

Their mother used to love it too. That was before **it** happened and she got wary about Shouyou’s powers.

One winter their father was trying to fix something on the roof. His mother told him it was a bad idea, but his dad was stubborn and went up anyway.

They weren’t sure what happened really. Their mother was inside with Shouyou and Natsu, both of them playing inside that day, when a shout and a thud was heard from outside. He remembered his mother rushing out and him following right behind, thankful that Natsu was too focused on the drawing she was making.

His father had been lying on the ground, unmoving on the with snow around him. His mother was crouching next to him, her head on her hands and he whole body trembling. Shouyou didn’t really think much of reaching out his small hand and touching his father’s forehead. 

“Well, that was a bad fall. I’m gonna be feeling that later.” His father said leaning up on his arms to sit back up. His mother startled out of the state she had been and stared at him for a long moment before throwing her arms around him and making them both fall backwards on the ground again. “Woah, what happened?” His mother just clung to him for a really long time and refused to let go. Once they finally got up again his father just smiled at them both. “Hey, it’s fine. I’m fine. Right, Shouyou?” And then his father reached out to ruffle his hair like he always did.

And he fell promptly dead once again. No amount of touching Shouyou did made him get up again and his mother had to carry him sobbing back inside to call for help.

They heard how the neighbor’s husband had fallen dead out of nowhere on that same day. His mother, filled with worry, decided to test how his powers worked and once they figured it out she made him promise not to ever revive another person again.

He made good on that promise for many years.

* * *

The thing was that some months ago it would not have been hard to avoid contact with Sakusa. He couldn’t really lie and say him and Sakusa got along great since the start. They were both the newest members, getting in the team roughly at the same time. But that didn’t make Sakusa any more willing to make friends with him though.

Sakusa ended up being, after Atsumu, the person Shouyou played with best and most out of the rest of the team. They were both talented on both offence and defense, so they were generally together on the rotation.

It made Shouyou a little more determined than usual to make Sakusa like him in a way. At first because he always liked people who he could go back to back with. After a while he just honestly enjoyed being around Sakusa.

He liked watching him do his weird wrist stretches. He liked how they ended up doing their cool down stretches together too. He liked how they had learned to be in sync on who was in a better spot to receive. He liked watching how Sakusa played and see what he could learn from him. He specially liked when Sakusa offered pointers on his own.

It had become the little things really. How Shouyou would hold doors open for Sakusa sometimes. How Sakusa would pull Shouyou next to him when he felt he was straying away from the group or sometimes for no apparent reason at all. How after an intense game or practice Sakusa would just flop on the floor after the cool down, not carrying for once about all the germs on it. Shouyou would just sit next to him and talk about the game, things they did right and wrong; what they could practice on later or even what they would eat after. Sometimes they just stayed in silence and that was just as good.

Shouyou thought about how on one of those silent times he just stared at Sakusa. Stared at how his dark hair curled around his flushed face, the two distinctive moles on his forehead. Stared at the slope of his nose and the curve of his lips and thought how unfairly pretty he was, even after hours of practice.

Sakusa’s dark eyes had opened after a moment, probably sensing he was being looked at, and stared right back. In a charged moment he felt like those dark eyes had gotten impossibly darker and he felt that maybe Sakusa’s thoughts weren’t too far away from his own.

He had thought back then: ‘ _not now, this isn’t the right time_.’

Now he wouldn’t get a right time.

The last month after that game had probably one of the worst Shouyou’s had in his adult life. Not quite as bad as the first ones in Brazil, but it was up there.

Avoiding touching a teammate in a physical sport such as volleyball? Not easy.  
(His reflexes were getting even better for it though.)

Avoiding any kind of contact with a guy he had been on the brink of… whatever it was they were having? Very hard.

“What gives, Shouyou-kun? Finally realized what a prickly bastard Omi-Omi is?” Atsumu asked after they settled themselves at the bar of his brother’s shop. They usually went there when they had the next day off because as annoyed as Osamu got by the ruckus they usually made, he never actually kicked them out.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Shouyou answered but didn’t look Atsumu’s way.

“Yer a shit liar.” And really, he knew Atsumu was right. There was no way the team had not noticed how Shouyou was spending his free time with literally anyone else besides Sakusa nowadays.

Tonight there was an extremely awkward moment when they all left the gym and Shouyou had simply said: _“Goodnight Omi-san, see you next week!”_. Instead of asking Sakusa to join them like he always did. In all fairness, Sakusa didn’t always join them even when Shouyou asked.

But he also never did when anyone else asked either. So yeah, things were very obviously not normal and the whole team could tell.

“Did you guys have a fight? I can talk to him for you.” Bokuto said from Atsumu’s other side, looking both worried and eager to help.

“No! There’s no need Bokuto-san. Nothing happened, really.” He tried to give them his best honest expression but the other two just stared at him. There was a gleam in Atsumu’s eyes that he really didn’t like; it was usually a warning the setter was about to be a little shit.

“Do ya like him or somethin’?” And there it was, and even with Shouyou expecting it he still sputtered about it. “Crap, ya really do.” Atsumu gaped at him for a moment before starting to laugh uncontrollably. He was still chuckling when he managed to say “Damn, ya have shitty taste in men.” That made Osamu snort from his place behind the counter.

“Like yer one to talk. Ya used to have a crush on the guy back in high school. And Sakusa was way worse back then.” That made Atsumu’s smirk drop and him turn a glare at his brother.

“Shut yer trap.”

“Make me.” Osamu retorted, not even bothering to look worried at his brother.

“You used to have a crush on Omi-omi? Really?” Bokuto interrupted before the twins could go on with their endless bickering.

“We all make mistakes when we are young.” Atsumu said in that tone he felt made him sound like an adult. It didn’t.

“Riiiight.” Osamu said and turned his back on them before Atsumu could snap back at him again.

“Why don’t you talk to him, Hinata? Omi-omi seems to like you.” Asked Bokuto, still trying to make things better.

“He sure tolerates ya more than anyone else on the team.” Atsumu said, managing not to sound contemptuous for once.

“It really isn’t that simple.” He said quietly and that was enough to make Bokuto and Atsumu share a look and let the subject go. They probably thought he was just being down about an unrequited crush.

He in honesty was wondering how Sakusa would react to all this. Because it really was reaching a point that Shouyou knew he just had to tell him. 

* * *

His mother always reminded him to be careful about his abilities. Not to let other people know what he could do. It wasn’t easy when you spent almost all your time with some people.

He didn’t know how he never outed himself to Izumi and Kouji, but he was not as lucky with his Karasuno friends.

It had been back on their second year, when the five of them practically lived on each other’s pockets.

They were all heading to Hitoka’s to study for a test and she was excited to show them the pet bird she had just gotten. It was a really cute bird, a tiny blue and white thing, a parakeet she said it was. Hitoka sent them a lot of pictures of him in their group chat and not even Tsukishima had a single complain about it.

When they got to her apartment though they found the bird laying on the floor of his cage, unmoving. Hitoka picked him up with trembling hands, lay him on her coffee table and started crying. Tadashi immediately went to her side to try and comfort her while Kageyama and Tsukishima just sat around awkwardly not knowing what to do.

Shouyou kept staring at the bird. It had been so easy, considering how his heart broke watching Hitoka cry, to reach out a finger and touch the bird.

“Look, he is fine.” He said trying to look surprised when the bird just jumped back to life and chirped. Hitoka stopped crying and let out a little scream, but immediately after she looked so happy cradling her pet on her hands that really. It was worth it.

It was a little time after Hitoka had put the bird back in his cage and they were all sitting around on the coffee table with their books out that Tsukishima decided to speak up.

“Hinata, what did you do to Yachi’s bird?” he didn’t even look up from his notebook while asking but Shouyou froze.

“Nothing, what do you mean?” he tried to deflect but that just made Tsukishima look up at him, his glasses flashing menacingly.

“I saw how you touched him before he miraculously jumped up again.”

“Maybe he just needed a little nudge to wake up.”

“That bird was dead, Hinata.”

“Tsukki.” Tadashi reprimanded, looking back nervously at Hitoka.

“It’s okay, Tadashi.” Shouyou waved his friend off, there was really no point. “Tsukki’s right anyway.”

“Explain.” And so he did. He didn’t really think he did a great job of it, never really having to explain it before. He tried his best though. How he could bring things back from death if only temporarily and how after a minute of it there had to be a price payed.

They all stared at him after in silence. Weirdly Tsukishima seemed the least skeptical of them all. Probably because he actually saw him do it.

“Do you mean there is some random bird laying dead somewhere?”

“Yeah, probably.”

“Probably?”

“It is not necessarily another bird. It could be a cat, a dog, a rat for all I know. It’s not an exact science.”

“It is not science at all.” Tsukishima retorted back, obviously hung up about it.

“I guess. Guys it’s just… nothing really changes right? It’s not like I’m around dead people or animals all the time. It is mostly a weird thing I do whenever I touch a dead plant or something.” They were all silent for a moment and Shouyou really hoped this was not how he lost his friends.

“Well it’s not like you weren’t already weird.” Kageyama said simply, like it didn’t matter.

“Hey! You are the last person who can say that to me!” Shouyou screeched back, but he could feel his lips twitch up. Tadashi was trying to hide his laughter and Tsukishima snorted at them.

Hitoka was still quiet though. So he bit his lips and turned back to her.

“Hitoka, I’m sorry if this freaks you out, but you were so sad. And look” He pointed to her bird, happily chirping in his cage. “He’s gonna be fine, as long as you know… I don’t touch him again.”

“Is he going to live forever now?” She finally asked, looking a little concerned.

“I don’t think so?” He really wasn’t sure, the flowers ended up dying again after some time. He wasn’t sure that was the answer she wanted though. “I’m sorry?” Hitoka blinked before giggling and giving him a hug.

“Shouyou-kun, you don’t need to apologize. Thank you.” It was his turn to blink, but he soon just smiled and returned her hug.

They would all be fine.

* * *

He was on his way back home from Onigiri Miya when he decided to give Kageyama a call.

“Do you know what time it is?” Kageyama says when he picks up, not even bothering with ‘hello’.

“Four in the afternoon.”

“Damn, you do know.”

“I lived abroad too, Kageyama. I know about time zones. You gave me your schedule anyway, I know you are on break right now.”

“That’s kinda creepy.”

“Shut up, I just wanted to talk and it is late here so it wouldn’t be nice for me to call anyone else.” Kageyama hummed of the other side of the line.

“Everything okay? Why are you awake anyway?”

“We have tomorrow off, so I sleep a little later today.”

“Hun… you didn’t answer my first question.”

“You think the Adlers would want me? You just left right.” Shouyou threw out of nowhere just to see if Kageyama sputtered on the phone. He did.

“You’re not a setter, dumbass.”

“I could be one now if I wanted!” He said, defending himself while reaching his apartment building.

“Shut up, no you can’t. Besides, you and Hoshiumi-san would probably drive Ushijima-san insane.”

“Please, Ushiwaka used to play with Goshiki and Tendou. And isn’t he leaving too? He is going to Germany or something right? See, the Adlers are going to need a new opposite hitter.”

“Poland actually, but stop that. You are not changing teams; you have a contract.”

“Maybe the Jackals feel like loaning me to another team, who knows.” He bit his lip lightly and admitted something he hadn’t really told anyone else. “I got some interesting offers actually.”

“Oh. Where?”

“A Brazilian team.” Kageyama hummed again and was silent for a few moments more, thinking. Shouyou stopped on his way up the stairs in anticipation for whatever his friend was going to say.

“You’re going.” It wasn’t a question.

“Next season, probably. Yeah.”

“That’s good.” And he really should not have worried about telling Kageyama of all people, he understood. “This is about Sakusa-san isn’t it.” Maybe he understood a little too well sometimes. And they said Kageyama was not good with people.

“A little bit. I mean, I of course I want to play too. But the situation is just kinda unbearable right now.”

“I told you it would be.”

“Gee, Kageyama thanks. That’s what I needed, an _‘I told you so’_.” Shouyou snorted and shook his head while going back to walking up the stairs. Forget it, Kageyama was terrible with people.

“What else do you want me to say? You should really be talking to Sakusa-san, not me.”

“I know, okay! I just really hoped I could avoid him better –” And when Shouyou turned from the stairs to his front door he knew his luck had finally run out. “Fuck, Omi-san.” Sakusa was just standing there, leaning on the wall right next to his door. 

“What?” Right, he was still on the phone with Kageyama.

“Kageyama, I gotta go. Talk to you later.”

“Wait! Is he there? Do not hang – ” He hung up. 

“Omi-san, what are you doing here?” He asked a little bit too breathless for just coming up a flight of stairs.

“Waiting for you.” There was an _obviously_ very loudly unsaid in the tone. Sakusa had that one mastered, really.

“Right! Sorry, have you been here long?”

“We have tomorrow off, so I assumed you would let yourself be out a little bit later and be home right about now.” It was a simple statement, everyone on the team knew how Shouyou was about his routine so it shouldn’t make him feel so warm that Sakusa accounted for it.

It shouldn’t, but it did anyway.

“Oh… I –” get a grip, Shouyou. “Why don’t you come in?” What was he doing? He should **not** be asking Sakusa to come in. This was the exact opposite of what he should be doing. But then again, he did just say to Kageyama he knew he had to explain thing to Sakusa.

He unlocked his door and they both walked in in silence. Shouyou was suddenly very aware of how small his genkan was, and he rushed while taking off his shoes and jacket so he could get some distance from Sakusa.

“Have I done something that offended you?” Sakusa asked from his place still on the gekan, jacket off but shoes still on as if he wasn’t really expecting to make it inside the apartment. “So much that you would want to leave the team?”

“What?! No, of course not.” Crap, he heard what he was talking about with Kageyama on the stairs.

“I didn’t think I had, but you have very obviously been… distancing yourself. So, I thought it was better to ask anyway.”

“I’m so sorry. You really did nothing wrong. I just… we should probably sit down.” Sakusa finally took off his and followed him to sit in front of him on the small table he had in his apartment. “I need to tell you something.”

“Okay.” Sakusa said lightly raising an eyebrow and really, he was way too expressive without the mask.

“Wait a second, I have pick up something to explain it better.” He got up to grab a parcel he had gotten earlier before leaving for practice. Very carefully he opened it on the table between them. 

“Flowers?” Sakusa asked, eyebrow going higher.

“Dried flowers. My neighbor works in shop just around the corner here. She gives them to me sometimes, she knows I like them.”

“So you like to, what? Press flowers?”

“Not exactly.”

“How is this relevant, Hinata?” Sakusa let out a sigh and Shouyou knew he was not being helpful.

“I really don’t know a better way to explain to you. Look.” He made sure Sakusa was paying attention and reached over to touch a few of the flowers on the bundle. Immediately the daisies bloomed white again. He looked up again to see Sakusa with the most surprised look he had ever seen on his face.

“Omi-san –” Shouyou started but stopped himself when he noticed Sakusa’s eyes narrow and one of his hand went up to his neck. He was thinking and Shouyou honestly couldn’t tell if that was good or not.

“That day on the charity match, when I slipped.” Shouyou shouldn’t really be that surprised he figured it out that fast. Sakusa was scary smart.

“You hit you head; it was immediate I think.” He honestly didn’t like to think about it.

“And you revived me.” He was silent for a long time after saying that, looking at the flowers and thinking. Shouyou tried hard to stay silent “It doesn’t really answer why you’ve been avoiding me.”

“No, it doesn’t.” A glare, and really Shouyou deserved that. “Here; watch.” He reached over again and the flower dried up once more. “I can’t touch you again. If I do you die again, permanently.”

“Didn’t you think it would be wiser to let me know?” Sakusa asked sounding less alarmed than Shouyou expected anyone to be in the situation.

“The ‘by the way, I’m some sort of necromancer and brought you back from the dead’ line really doesn’t go around as well as you’d think.” He said with a snort and he could see Sakusa’s lip tilt up slightly.

“Other people know about this then.”

“My mom and sister. My Karasuno year mates.”

“Ah, makes sense.” Sakusa was probably thinking about whatever he heard him say to Kageyama “And this works with any living thing?”

“Basically. Flowers, food, animals, people.”

“Did you just say food?” Shouyou froze and Sakusa’s eyes narrowed again “Is this why you sometimes bring fruit to the team but don’t eat any?”

“Er…”

“Did you give me rotten fruit?” Sakusa asked looking like he already knew the answer.

“It isn’t rotten! It is perfectly fine!!” And now he looked disgusted.

“Don’t do that anymore.”

“Really? Not even to Atsumu-san?” That earned him a smirk, finally.

“Don’t do it to _me_ anymore.”

“It really is perfectly fine food.” He shot back, smiling and feeling light from the usual banter. He had missed it. 

“You aren’t saying something.” Sakusa stated simply and Shouyou’s smile dropped as easy as it had formed.

“I –” The whole truth, might as well. “It isn’t so simple. Don’t you think I would just go around reviving people if it were?” Shouyou got up once again and went to pick up the last batch of flowers he had from last week. A few of them were dead already, from the daisies before. “Here, look and wait.” He touched the dried flowers again and then stared at the fresh ones in the vase.

A minute really did take a lot longer when you took notice of it but soon a few of the flowers from the vase wilted. “An equal trade.” Shouyou said simply, and Sakusa narrowed his eyes once more.

“The spectator that had a heart attack. The reason why the match was called off.” And then he was frowning back at Shouyou. “Hinata… why?” was asked almost in a whisper.

“It was an accident. You would never slip like that normally.”

“No, I wouldn’t. But people die of accidents every day.”

“I know! I just… couldn’t just do nothing.” He couldn’t imagine doing nothing.

“Some else is dead because of me though.” And Sakusa sounded so tired, like he really rather Shouyou had done nothing.

“This wasn’t easy okay. You are only the second person I ever did this to. The only – the only one I knew what I was doing.” He never mentioned what happened to his dad to anyone, ever. They stared at each other and the air was heavy with meaning around them.

Sakusa stood up suddenly and walked over to the front door. Shouyou felt a pit forming in his stomach even as he got up to follow.

“Omi-san –” He started, not even really knowing what to say, but Sakusa was quick to interrupt him.

“Am I right to assume we only can’t touch skin to skin?” He asked briskly putting on his gloves, mask back in place and jacket already zipped up.

“Wha– well, yeah but why –” And Shouyou breath caught because Sakusa’s gloved hand was suddenly touching his cheek. He tilted his chin up and Shouyou cold do nothing but look at him, his eyes way too wide in shock.

“You’re an idiot.” Sakusa said, in a weird mix of offensive and fond.

“I know.” Damn, his voice was catching, he was not going to cry. “I care for you so much though.”

“I’m not wasting the time we have anymore.” His other hand came up too and his dark eyes looked back at Shouyou oh so very warmly. Okay, maybe he would end up crying. “We’ll work it out.” And then he very carefully pressed his masked lips against Shouyou’s.

It was probably the chastest kiss Shouyou ever had.

It still left him breathless though.

* * *

Winter in Osaka was not the same as the ones back in the mountains of Miyagi. It didn’t really pack enough snow for snowmen or even a little snowball fight. Sakusa would go on a tangent about sickness and allergies, but that was nothing new. He did it with every season, spring was a special villain on itself.

In winter though, they bundled up in all the layers possible and so Shouyou could appreciate cuddling up to Sakusa without too many worries. They would just lay on the couch together, legs a tangled mess and glove hands intertwined.

It wasn’t the most perfect of situations, really. Shouyou wouldn’t trade it though. 

They made it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Is obsessed with atsuhina, believes kagehina are soulmates and is kinda bummed tsukihina doesn’t get that much attention
> 
> Also me: writes over 5k of omihina out of nowhere, because why not?
> 
> Lies, I love omihina too.
> 
> Happy omihina day yall, I can’t believe I manage to finish this for it. (catch ao3 not posting this on the right date because I’m in a different time zone)
> 
> Do I believe they can play volleyball on the same team and never bump into each other during a game? No, not really but ssshhh; fanfiction is a beautiful thing.
> 
> Also you get to research fun things like if anyone ever died in a volleyball match and head injuries that results in death. Fun.
> 
> If you'd like come scream to me about ~~hinata~~ HQ on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunfloweerseeds/status/1315124383372005376)


End file.
